Missing Piece
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Victoria Trys to kill Bella & Nessie, Alex saves them and turns out to be Edwards missing sister. Alex finds her lover doing a betrale with bella. Will alex forgive bella for the sake of her brother of will she kill her best sister?


BELLA POV

Nessie was on my back as i was running away from Victoria and Laurant. They wanted to kill me and my daughter. When got into a clearing they caught up. Victoria took Nessie and held her so tightly that Nessie whimpered in pain.

' Don't hurt her, please.' I screamed. Victoria and Laurant laughed at me.

' What? You think if you use your manners i'll grant you a last wish? Well theres no chance-' Victoria was cut of by a growl. Not a wolf. Another vampire had entered the clearing. And it was one i didn't know but its scent ws slightly like Edwards. Then befor i knew it what looked like a sixteen year old girl was infrount of me growling at Victoria. The girl already had Nessie on her back. Itook Nessie and whispered thanks. The girl just nodded but didn't take her eyes of the retreating couple. She crouched and sprang at Victoria. Then the Cullens were there they all when after Laurant. When Victoria and Lauraunt were no-more the girl started to run off. She was just as fast as Edward but he still stopped her. None of us had actualy seen her face yet. She looked at Edward and gasped. she turned around and ran back. We all circaled her. She looked like Edward to. She had bronze hair. She had his face but it was more feminin and beautiful. She was even prettier than Roseli. She was wearing red skinny jeans and black converses with a purple lepeared print vest top. She had cherry red lips and bright green eyes. Long black eyelashes and she even blushed under our stare. I thought none of us new her but i was wrong.

' Alexandra, how are you?' Carlisle of course. He was diligted to she her. The girl smiled. It was like a girls verstion of Edwards crooked smile.

' Hey, Carlisle. I go by Alex now. How are you? i see i have finaly met you coven.' Alex replied. She winked at Nessie and Nessie giggled. Carlisle introduced us.

' Alex this is Bella, Nessie, Roseli, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme.' Alex shook the boys hands and kissed the girls on the cheeks. No-one missed the fact that he didn't introduce Edward. I pointed it out.

' Carlisle how come you didn't introduce Edward?' I asked. Alex looked away. She seemed upset about somthing. Carlisle looked at Alex.

' Your going to have to talk yo him. You can't ignore him you saved his wife and child.' he told her. She looked at Carlisle.

' But he hated me when we were human he said so himself. I did the right think by making him forget me.' She replied. Everyone was confused. Edwards face was shocked and then he whispered.

' Your my sister... Your Alexandra Mason. Oh my god.' His face started to warm up and get friendly. As did everyone elses.

' Thats why i have blank spots in my memrey. Well not any more but. Wow. You used to be the a exact oposit to me.' he was rambling on now. Then there was alot of growling behind us. Alex smiled and walked to the three vampires that were growling at us. She looked them all in the eye and they stopped. She turned to look at us.

' This is my coven.' she smile. One of the vampires looked like he was changed at sixteen, he walked to Alex and put his hands on her waist. And then said.

' Alex you sceared me silly. Never run off like that again. Why did you run of anyway?' She looked at me and said.

' My sister and neace were in a little trouble. I had to help out.' The boy looked at her confused.' I found my brother, Edward. The one thats looking at you with the protective brother expretion.' she looked over at Edward and stuck her tounge out. He laughed.

' Hey Alex care to introduce us?' one of the other vampires asked. Alex nodded and smile.

' This is Chase hes the careing one.' She pointed at the boy who was now hugging her to him.' and hes also my boyfriend.' she smiled. then she pointed at a large boy that looked like Emmett with blond hiar. ' This is Branden.' Then last she pointed at a little girl who looked about seven. ' this is Jenny. Shes like my daughter.' the girl looked like Alex but mini verson. Then she looked at jenny and picked her up. Jenny lay he head on Alexs shoulder. Alex turned to the men. 'ok guys. This is Bella and Nessie. They are my brothers wife and child. That is alice and jasper. They are married, Rose and emmett who are also married and then Dear Carlsile and esme.' She introduced us. Jenny looked up and spoke in a sweet voice.

' Mommy?, Is edward my uncle now and is the one with pretty hair my aunt?' I blushed at the compement. Alex smiled.

' Its up to him.' She replied and then edward laughed.

' Of course i am. and you have a cusin now to.' As he said this Alex put Jenny down and ran to him and gave him a hug.

' I missed you.' Then she turned to me. and gave me a hug.' Thank you. You are going to be the best sister ever. Alice saw it in her vision.' Everyone looked at her. ' What you expect me not to have a power? Come on!' she laughed. Everyone joined in.

' Shall we go back to the house?' Carlsile suggested. Everyone agreed.

* * *

When we were at the house the subject of music came up. I asked Alex were she could play the piano. She said she could so i told her to playa song. She told us the song was called Im sorry. And that it was for Edward. I didnt know what she had to be sorry for but i new it was the most beautiful song ever and Nessie sat next to Alex the hole time while Jenny was playing with Emmett.

'Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say

Yeah!

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

But your already on your way... '


End file.
